The New Girl
by Quarterback1
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the new girl, quickly catches the eye of Percy Jackson, star quaterback of the Goode High football team. Percy and Annabeth quickly hit it off becoming best friends They hang out every day after school and appear at eachother's games. What will happen when Percy can no longer stand being friends with the Annabeth. What will happen when he decides to make his move?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Whatsup? As you saw I am new to fanfiction. I love reading fanfiction, I always tend to stay up late reading fanfiction on my iPod :)**

**A little bit about myself, I am an outgoing and pretty open person. I don't usually hide much from anyone. **

**I currently play wide receiver (hehe get my username now?) and quarterback on my high school football team, I'm 6'0 and my jersey number is #1. **

**Pleez leave reviews! :) They make my day! I accept flames, and criticism. I basically decided to wing this story so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

Percy's POV

It was a late Thursday afternoon, and my body was extremely sore as I neared the corner to my house. Coach had drilled the football team extra hard today since we decided to slack off a bit before practice. By drilled, I mean he made us run for two hours, straight. Every step hurt until I was eventually crawling down the sidewalk.

Wait, wait, wait, slow down…..Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 17 years old. I attend Goode High school for my senior year. I also play football there where I'm their starting quarterback. And even though I'm oblivious to it, most girls would call me good looking with long jet black hair, seagreen eyes, and a surfer's body.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I continued progress to my house inch by inch until it was in view. But there was something odd about the scene. Maybe it was the giant moving truck unloading furniture into the house next door that's used to be vacant for years.

I took a closer look and saw a girl struggling with a box inside the driveway. My Jaw dropped. She was unbelievably beautiful even in a hoodie and skinny jeans, with curly blond hair, a slender figure, and stormy gray eyes that I couldn't seem to look away from. I dropped my backpack in my driveway and ran over to help her.

"Hey, let me help you with that." I said while taking the box from her arms.

"Thanks." She smiled "Annabeth Chase." She said while sticking her hand out.

I shifted the box to my other arm easily and shook her hand. "Percy Jackson. So you just moved here?" I asked stupidly. I mentally slapped myself. Of course she did!

She laughed. "Yeah from San Francisco. My dad got a new job."

"Oh cool well you'll love it here. Where's your mom?" I blurted out the last part about her mom. Blame the ADHD.

"She's working late, again." She rolled her eyes so I got the feeling that her mom wasn't often home.

"How about I help you unpack the truck. Besides I don't have homework today, I did it all in class." I bit my lower lip hoping she would say yes.

"Okay. That would be great." She laughed then flashed the most amazing smile ever. God She was so beautiful that I found myself in a kind of trance.

Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Percy." She then slapped me.

I quickly came back to reality "Wha-. Oh yeah sorry." I groaned inwardly while she laughed.

Annabeth led the way to the truck and handed me boxes while telling me which room to put them in. She was very organized and made me move a desk 5 inches because it just wasn't in the right "spot".

I carried in the last box while setting it in the kitchen.

"Well I think that's the last of them." I said as I looked over to Annabeth.

She yawned and playfully punched my arm. "Wow that took a while." She looked at her watch. "Uuuuuggghhh my mom won't be home for another hour and a half. Want to hang out over here?"

She looked…hopeful?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Yes." I replied rather coolly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She opened up her fridge and tossed me a Pepsi. "So what's your story Percy?"

We sat down on top of the table.

"Well, I lived her as far as I can remember. I grew up her in New York. I am diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. I love to swim, I go to school at Goode High school. I play football there. I play Quarterback blah blah blah….."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What about your parent."

My eyes turned dark and I shuddered at the memory of my mother telling me Dad was dead. "Well my mom works at a local candy shop in the city and my Dad…well," A tear fell from my eye. "He's dead. They said he was…lost at sea, basically dead. I never wanted to give up hope but after all these years it's pretty obvious that it's true."

Annabeth's face immediately turned to sympathy. "Oh Percy I'm so sorry." She reached out and wiped a tear threatening to fall down my cheek.

"No it's okay." I regained control completely oblivious to how close we were. Annabeth's face was only inches from mine. I was about to close the distance when her phone went off.

We immediately jumped back blushing. "Umm yeah you should probably take that." I said awkwardly. I blamed my hormones.

"Yeah." She said still blushing.

I drained the rest of my Pepsi while waiting for Annabeth. She shortly came back. "It was a wrong number." She said.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

I have to admit, I liked hanging out with Annabeth. She was so easy to talk to. I found myself laughing and joking around with her a lot. She was a lot better than most girls I knew at my school.

We even ended up going outside where I attempted to teach her how to throw a football. She was terrible but we had a good laugh.

"That was probably the worst throw yet." I commented while laughing after she attempted to throw the ball ten feet to me. The result was the football flailing around and hitting the dirt five feet from me.

She playfully punched my arm. "Shut up seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain?" I asked her confused.

She laughed, "Yeah you love to swim and your dumb so I assume that your head is full of kelp."  
I faked hurt, "You're so mean to me Wise girl." I smiled and laughed at my nickname for her.

"Wow you do know that's a compliment right?" She laughed at my lame attempt at a comeback. "I knew your head was full of kelp."

I took a look at my watch. Shoot! I had to be home an hour ago. I must have lost track of time while spending time with Annabeth.

"I had to be home an hour ago! I got to go. I had fun today Annabeth, your pretty cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

We quickly exchanged numbers as I caught a glimpse of her typing seaweed brain as my name into her phone.  
"Cya Percy."

I grabbed my backpack and headed into my house.

"Hey mom." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"She crossed her arms. "Percy where were you I was worried sick. New York is a dangerous city."  
"I know mom I know. I'm heading up for the night."

I walked into my bathroom and stripped down to take a shower. When I was finished I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I stole a glance at my phone and saw, New Message from Annabeth.

I clicked read now.

**Sweet dreams seaweed brain =) c u 2morrow.**

I smiled to myself as sleep soon took over.

**Thanks for reading guys. How did you like it? Pleez leave reviews about anything. If you follow me or my story please remember to leave a review! Thanks again. I love you guys already thanks! Keep posted for chapter 2 for the next day at school and possibly first football game of the season. See you soon! =)))))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just got back from a tough football practice for my high school team, the Warriors. I am exhausted and writing this chapter in my football pads :p. So since I have no homework...YAY! I decided to write this second chapter. It takes place at school on a Friday. So hope you enjoy! **

**Oh I almost forgot…A special thanks to everyone that reviewed! I realized that a bunch of people added my story to their favorites and are following my story but no one reviewed! Well 7 people did…so please remember when you follow my story and leave a review, they make my day! I base my story off of how good it is buy the number of reviews I get. Thanks, Live, Love, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the amazing characters :(**

Percy's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! I lazily picked up my arm and slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I sat up and rolled out of my bed. It took a couple seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light coming through the blinds.

I took a quick stretch and walked over to my drawer. I put on a pair of khaki shorts and slid my football jersey over my head. It was a tradition at Goode high that on game days football players wear their jerseys.

"Percy breakfast is ready!" My mom shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

I grabbed my flip flops and skipped down the stairs to the smell of pancakes and fresh bacon.

"Good morning Percy, how did you sleep?"

"Okay… Smells great mom." I complimented as I planted a kiss on her cheek.

I grabbed a plate and started to stack it a mile high with pancakes.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you can eat all that Percy?"  
"Mom, I'm a growing boy, of course I can!" I dug in not bothering to use table manners.

My mom laughed. "You better get walking or else your gunna be late for school."  
I handed her my plate as I picked up my backpack and sprinted out the door where I met Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, how did you sleep?" She asked with a smile that seemed to thaw away the chilli fall air.

"Good 'mom', how about you?" I asked as we started walking.

Annabeth laughed. "Good," then eying my jersey she asked, "Do you have a game today?"

I nodded. "Yah were playing the north high devils."

"Cool, what time?" she asked.

"I think 6:00." I told her slightly unsure.

"You think?" She laughed.

"Yah…"

"I'll be there quarterback Jackson." She smiled once again. God, she was so beautiful. Today she was wearing flip flops, skinny jeans, and he oversized Harvard hoodie. I noticed how her blond curls lay on her shoulder and her slender figure swayed back and forth as she walked.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" She wave her hand in front of my face.

"Wha-? Uuuggghhh why does this always happen to me?" I mentally groaned.

She laughed. "God your such a seaweed brain."

I laughed as we entered the school building. Since Annabeth was new to this school she had to go to the office to receive her schedule while I had to follow the same schedule as I do every day at this school.

"See you hope we have some classes together seaweed brain." As she smiled I rolled my eyes, but on the inside my heart did a little relay dance.

I walked over to my locker and turned my combo as I felt someone breath into my ear "Hey Percy."

I turned around and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, #1 stalker, captain of the cheerleading squad, smiling at me. Rachel has liked me forever and it really gets on my nerves.

"So Percy are we still on for tonight?" She asked as if it was no big deal.

"Rachel, you and me both know that I don't like you. There was no date set up for tonight, and there never will be." I rolled my eyes. This was a typical thing she did every day.

"You're so silly Percy. Of course you like me!" She then skipped away.

Uuuggghhh! Somebody was going to have to deal with her someday.

I got my things just as the intercom came over the loud speaker, "Percy Jackson to main office please. I repeat, Percy Jackson to main office please."  
My friend Nico stupidly remarked, "Ooohhhhh what did Percy do this time?"

I waved him off and made my way to the office.

I came through the entrance as the secretary told me, "Percy can you please show Ms. Chase around the school today. I made sure you both have all classes together so it would make it easier to do so."

I looked at Annabeth and smiled, "Can do Mrs. Thompson."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson."

That afternoon, after school me and Annabeth walked home together.

"I can't believe we have all the same classes together!" I said excited.

"I can't either. Let's hang out at my place again, my mom won't be home for a while." Annabeth said.

I acted relieved, "Phew! I was beginning to worry about who would help me with my math homework."

Annabeth playfully punched my arm. "I'll help you seaweed brain."

As we entered he house I walked in and put my Algebra homework on the table. Annabeth tossed me a Pepsi.

"We'll work on it together. Just let me know when you need help." She told me.

"Annabeth, I need help!" I moaned complaining.

"Really Percy? You're on problem 1." She rolled her eyes. "Okay heres how you work out problem 1…"

"Thank God that's over!" I sat up and stretched.

"Wow Percy that was so easy!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but I happen to not be a genius, like you." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "It's only 4:30, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't care, it's really nice outside so lets take a walk." I suggested.

She nodded and smiled. We just decided to walk around the neighborhood.

"So how did you like you first day of school?" I asked.

"It was pretty good, except for Mrs. Dodds. I didn't like her very much." Annabeth made a disgusted face.

I laughed. "I hate her to, and she hates me." I laughed again.

Annabeth bit her lip nervously then nudged me. "So Percy, do you have a Girlfriend?"

I was a little shocked. "Well I used to but it didn't exactly work out." I shrugged.

Annabeth smiled. Did she look…realived?

"Oh. Cool." She continued to smile.

God she was soooo beautiful. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Umm no reason." She said quickly. "I just know a girl that likes you."

I smiled. "You got to tell me sometime." I didn't really care though because the only girl I like was Annabeth.

"List I got to get back. Pre-game practice starts at 5:00. I forgot." I told her.

"Haha you seen to forget a lot seaweed brain." She looked a little disappointed though. "I'll come watch you at the game tonight."

"Okay" I smiled. I was going to get to show Annabeth my skill as a quarterback, and my ability to make her mine.

**So how did you guys like it? Please remember to leave a review and ideas you want to see in the next chapter or the following chapters! Thanks again and Pleez remember to review! **

**-WideReceiver1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey whatsup everyone? Football practice was not too bad today :) I did pretty good as a quarterback in practice today. I was so pumped up that when I got home I decided to write chapter 3, about the game.**

**Remember, so many people have added my story to their alerts and favorites but I only have 12 reviews. Please remember to review, it lets me know what you think about my story, and it makes my day! :)**

**I was really glad to see that so many of you like my story! I had a couple people give me some great ideas!  
A special thanks to dollyluvsya101 for a great idea! Thanks for your help and support of this fanfiction!  
If you review I will put your names in my A/N in the beginning of each story! Thanks and remember to review! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Jackson, your late, again!" Coach Hedge snarled at me. "Your lucky your good at football or else I would have cut your bum 2 years ago! Get out there!"

I stifled a laugh. "Yes Coach."

Since the game didn't start till 6:30, we decided to run through our playbook until the game started. I ran out to the team huddle.

"Nico, what play are we running?" I asked.

"Wing right 32 fly on 2." (A/N for all those people who don't play football its basically a passing play so Percy is going to throw the ball.)

"Alright, everyone ready? Break!" We clapped our hands together and ran out to the line . "Down set hut hut, HIKE!" Everyone sprang to their feet charging down the field. I looked for my receiver options. I saw Nico and Grover darting down the field. My options were looking pretty good until I saw Luke sprint out to cover Grover. Nico on the other hand was wide open so I threw the ball with all my strength. It turned out to be a perfect throw landing right in his arms.

I saw Coach Hedge give a faint smile. "Good job Jackson run that play again. Grover ran the wrong route." Coach Hedge eyed Grover. "If you want to play in the game tonight then you better get your act together Goat boy!" He snapped.

"Alright everyone on the ball. Down set, hut hut green right, green right HIKE!" I took three steps back and once looked at my receiver options. Nico was once again wide open. I smiled and was about to launch the ball when something caught my eye.

Annabeth walked up in to stands while smiling and waving at me. She was in her signature oversized hoodie, her blond curls falling at her shoulders…

BOOM! Next thing I Know I'm on the ground moaning in pain.

"Sorry," Beckendorf apologized, "You seemed distracted."

The 250 pound linebacker picked me up by my shoulder pads giving me a pat on the back. Uuuggghhh! I have got to learn to keep focused.

I saw Annabeth laughing and shaking her head with Thalia.

Coach Hedge rolled his eyes. "Alright cupcakes in the Locker room. Game starts in 10 minutes."

Everyone started jogging while making there way to the locker room.

"Alright boys, win this game and you will have a freeway to the playoffs. Tonight is your night. Your night to go out there and show the North High Devils who we really are. We will show them what kind of team we are. We will win tonight! Captains would you like to say anything?"

Me Nico, and Beckendorf made our way to the front of the locker room.

Nico went first. "All right Olympians as coach said this is our night. We will be ready! We will be focused," he said eying me, "and most importantly. We will be victorious!"

Next was Beckendorf, "Alright Olympians. We've been preparing for this game forever. Show a strong fighting spirit. Show strength, and go out there ready to hit somebody!" The team laughed at this.

Finally it was my turn. "I think a football victory is unlike any other victory. It feels good. I always feel accomplished when I win a Football game. I want to win this game tonight! I want everyone at Goode high, students, parents, and even Nico, to remember this night. The night we won!"

The team was now pumped.

"Now announcing the Goode High Olympians!" Came the voice of the announcer.

The team came sprinting out of the tunnel in our blue and white jerseys. We made our way to the sideling pumping up the crowd. I looked up and saw Annabeth cheering.

"Starting quarterback for Goode High tonight will be Percy Jackson." The announcer said.

Annabeth stood up and cheered while flashing a beautiful smile.

"Goode high wins the toss deciding to receive the kick."

I smiled it was game time.

The kick was deep and came straight into Jason's arm, our kick/punt return. He ran t for a total of 30 yards before being talked on the 50.

I put on my blue helmet and raced over to the huddle.

"Jason, I'm running the ball to you. Everyone keep your block. Ready? Break!" I jogged up to the line of scrimmage.

"Down set! Hut hut, HIKE!" I took 3 steps back as Jason received a left handoff. He raced the ball up the field for a total of 13 yards.

"Good run. Nico run a three yard route then turn to me, you're getting the ball. Ready? Break!" I again jogged to the line of scrimmage.

"Down set hut hut, HIKE!" I took a couple steps bake and threw the ball for a total of 3 yard, he then ran the ball for 5 more yards. We were now on the goal line.

"It's 3rd and goal. Let's run it to you Jason."

We broke the huddle and jogged up to the line of scrimmage. "Ready? Down set, HIKE!" Jason received the handoff but failed to make it over the goal line.

I saw Coach giving the signal for a field goal. I ran to the sideline.  
"Good job kid." Coach said without emotion.

"And the kick is good!" Said the announcer.

The crowd applauded. I only heard Annabeth's piercing scream, "Good job Percy!"

I laughed and smiled.

In the second quarter we started losing our stride. I was sacked twice and ended up throwing in interception. The devils scored on the interception and in their next drive they also scored. The score was 14-3, This game wasn't going to well.

The third quarter turned out to be all right. We scored on 4th down with a pop pass to Grover. We ended up stopping the devils at their goal line. The devils kicked a good field goal. Score 17-10. We weren't trailing far behind. The 4th quarter would decide the game's fate.

"On the line. Lets go!" I screamed to my players. "Down set hike. Jason received the handoff and jumped over the line scoring. I ran over to him and chest bumped him. We were back in the game!

"Nice job man! That's what I'm talking about!" I slapped his blue helmet.

The kick was good making the score17-17.

With a minute left in the game the Devils kicked a good field goal making the score 20-17. I was starting to get nervous. The pressure was getting to me. I would have to score a touchdown in the next drive to win.

Jason returned the kickoff for 13 yards putting us in a bad situation. We would have to march the ball down the field 87 yards.

"Down set! Hut hut HIKE!" I fake the ball to Jason and threw it to Grover for a play action pass. We gained 18 yards.

There was only 50 seconds left so we ran the same play. Grover caught the ball again for a total of 23 yards and ran out of bounds to stop the clock.

"Great job Grover. 10 seconds left to win, Olympians. 10 seconds left to earn our way to the playoffs. Lets run Wing right 32 fly on 2. Ready break!"

I bit my lip nervously and ran to the line of scrimmage. "Down set green right green right, hut hut, HIKE!" Everyone sprang to their feet charging down the field.

A problem quickly arose. No receivers were open and a linebacker had broken through the line barreling straight towards me.

I did something I knew I was going to regret…I ran the ball myself.

The line backers were big and slow so they were easy to get away from.

Nico and Grover quickly blocked their cornerbacks creating a safe passage for me.

The safety was the only issue. I was 10 yards from the in zone and there was 3 seconds left on the clock.

3! I starting sprinting with all my power.

2! The safety made his way towards me.

1! I dove into the in zone and looked up. The refs confirmed the touchdown as I jumped to my feet and chest bumped Nico. We won!

"We're going to the playoffs!" Everyone chorused together. Grover and his Jason dumped the Gatorade jug on Coach Hedge and as a result were chased by an angry coach.

The crowd came running out onto the field hugging and high fiving eachother.

I met Annabeth in the in zone. I pulled her into a hug while picking up and spinning her.

"You did good Seaweed brain." She looked me directly in the eye.

I couldn't manage any words so I closed the distance between our face and kissed her lips.

They were extremely soft and Annabeth kissed me back.

Annabeth pulled away smiling.

The kiss wasn't anything more than a victory gift but I loved it anyway.

**So how did you like it and remember to review about anything you want to know and your opinion about the chapter. If you review your name will appear in my next chapter. Tell me what you thought! Until next time, Cya! :))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry It has been soooooooo long! I've been so caught up with school and football that I never have the time to write. Trust me I'll be better about updating from now on.**

**So how have you all been? How's school going? I am currently extremely bruised up from football bet its going good. My team is currently 8-2. Last Friday I threw 6 touchdowns! It was a fun game but all the starters ended up getting benched so they could put in the second teamers so I only got to play in the first quarter. (I'm a starter.)**

**Alright heres the 4****th**** chapter! Thanks for tolerating my last chapter! This chapter will have more percabeth!**

Percy

"Oh my gods Percy! Your stupid!" Annabeth laughed at my joke.

All I could do was smile. It was a Saturday afternoon and Annabeth and I were hanging out on my front porch. As Annabeth laughed my mind seized little details about her face. The twinkle in her grey eyes, her cute little blush that seemed to always be on her cheeks, her beautiful blonde curls, and her smile on her lips.

My mind immediately went back to last night, when we kissed. I had the time of my life, my lips on her soft warm lips. I desperately wanted to kiss her again, but of course, I couldn't. There had been some awkwardness after the kiss and Annabeth had apologized. We had decided to just forget about the whole thing.

"Earth to seaweedbrain! You awake?" She laughed.

I may have said something like "gah" making her laugh again.

Today Annabeth was wearing a seagreen t shirt, skinny jeans and flip flops.

"Percy, you're so stupid! I feel like I'm losing IQ points by just sitting here next to you!" She laughed.

"That hurts you know! I have feelings!" I mocked hurt.

She laughed again. "You know, we never got to finish our walk the other day…"

"Okay, lets finish it then."

We got up and started to walk in no general direction, just talking.

"It's a nice day don't you think seaweedbrain?" She smiled.

It was a nice day. The sky was blue and it wasn't hot nor cold, it was nice and cool. I knew exactly where I was taking her.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms running. Annabeth started screaming and I laughed. I ran carrying her over my shoulder.

"Seaweedbrain! Put me down! Where are you taking me?" She started hitting and slapping me.

"Ouch that hurts!" I said as we rounded the corner and arrive at our destination; the beach.

I let her down. She punched me right in the shoulder. "Oh my gods! You are so dead!" She looked around.

I took in the salty air and curled my toes in the sand.

We walked along the shore for a while talking and laughing. It was fall though, so it was too cold to swim.

"So how's school coming along for you?" I asked.

"It's good, considering I have all my classes with you." She blushed at that last part.

I laughed. "Same, actually no it's going terrible. I'm failing almost every class."

She laughed. "You are such a seaweed brain."

Me and Annabeth settled into the sand watching the beautiful sunset. It was so pretty, the sky was orange and red. It was peaceful listening to the waves lap against the water.

I looked over at Annabeth. Her flip flops were lying in the sand next to her. I watched her slender, curvy figure in the sunset. She was so beautiful. She was the perfect girl. My dream girl.

The sun was almost below the horizon when I took Annabeth's hand. By accident, I think.

The weird thing was, she didn't take her hand away. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You know, Annabeth, you're just as beautiful as that sunset over there."

She laughed. "It's funny how I just moved here yet it feels like we've known eachother forever. We just kinda click you know?" She smiled.

And with that the sun disappeared under the horizon.

Annabeth and I sat around a small fire in the sand, still holding hands. She was currently telling me a story about her first crush, in third grade.

"He peed his pants when I told him I liked him! I love that story!" She laughed. "What about you, when was your first girlfriend?"

I exhaled loudly. This wasn't exactly my favorite story.

"Well, it was last year. I liked this girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was a total hottie. Cheer captain and most popular girl. Everyone said she liked me, but I never knew it was true, until I asked her and it was. Then I asked her out and she said yes. It was a good relationship but not very stable. She continued to flirt with other boys and "forget" about me. We had been dating for about to months when…I caught her cheating on me. Making out with another guy in the hallway. I never saw who he was but I dumped her. She started crying and telling me that she loved me. She even promised to never do it again, but I knew it was bull."

I remembered that time when she broke my heart. I didn't exactly want to love anyone again but every day I feel myself slipping closer and closer towards Annabeth…

"Night seaweedbrain." Annabeth waved goodbye as I disappeared into my house.

"Night wise girl." I called out.

I opened the door to my house and went up to my room. I climbed out of the fire escape and onto the balcony. I loved this place, it helped to clear my mind.

I thought about Annabeth and Football and anything. I have to admit, Annabeth is just about my favorite person to be around. She was beautiful, easy to talk to, funny, and smart. I also thought about that kiss the other night. I didn't want to forget that kiss. I couldn't. It was etched into my memory permanently.

I had strong feelings for Annabeth that I needed to sort out with her. I can't just push it to the back of my head. I had to talk things over with her.  
I thought for a little while. I was going to kiss Annabeth again. This time…it would be meaningful.

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Please leave a review and give me ideas to write about. I will use the best person's idea in my next chapter so remember to drop a review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Reviews make my day!**

**-WideReciever1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Yeahhhhhhh sorry about not updating since forever! You must understand I have been really busy with school and football weightlifting. My football season just ended and we went 9-3! It was a great season! I also put up some very stats that have attracted some attention….**

**I apologize for the lousy last chapter! I was rushing it because I was very tired. Please review! I want feedback and please tell me your ideas and I will put them in my chapters! Well enough talking! Here you go hope you guys enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and me and Annabeth were at her house hanging out. Like usual her mom wasn't home. I was a little sweaty from football weightlifting but I still felt confident wearing khaki shorts and a plain sea green t-shirt. On the other hand Annabeth looked beautiful with her curly blond hair flowing down her simple t-shirt and skinny jeans.

We were all happy and in a good mood with it being a Friday. After draining a soda she had given me I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"What are you doing seaweed brain?" She laughed and smiled the way that made me melt.

"Let's see if you have gotten any better." I smiled and winked while tossing her a football.

She laughed. "Bring it on seaweed brain!"

She gripped the football and threw it to me. Surprisingly it actually reached me this time.

"So you have gotten better, big deal." Without any effort I tossed it back to her and she caught it laughing.

"I can beat you any day!" She smiled at me. "Let's play a game!"

"Ok. But I don't want to hurt you…"

"Like you could!" She smirked.

I punted the ball in her direction. She caught it and started running towards me. I smirked as I grabbed her and put her down gently. She laughed and playfully and punched my arm.

She then punted the ball in my direction. I caught the ball sprinting.

"Jackson to the 20, the 15, the 10 touchdown!" I screamed.

Annabeth smirked. "You wish kelp head!" She wrapped up on me but couldn't pull me down.

"Having trouble down there?" I smirked.

"No." She eventually pulled me down.

She then took the ball from me and took off running!

"Hey no fair come back here!" I laughed as I chased her.

I sprinted as I caught up to her and tackled her. She giggled and we landed on the ground hard. I landed on top of her and stared into her beautiful stormy gray eyes. Our noses were inches apart. I closed my eyes and started leaning in to close the gap when her phone rang.

We jumped apart and stood up.

"Er yeah I have to take this." She answered her call. "Hi mom."

As Annabeth called her mom I thought about how close I had come to kiss her. I was that close! I thought about our last kiss at the playoff game when I won the game for us by running a 85 yard touchdown. I was a little disappointed but I knew that kiss didn't mean anything. It was just out of joy for the touchdown. Right? I looked at the way her pretty lips moved when she talked and the way she swayed her hips back and forth when she was walking and her hands and her good figure and the fact that I was staring at her with my mouth open and drooling.

"Earth to Seaweed brain." She laughed.

"Err yeah ummm sorry." I blushed staring at my feet.

"My mom is stuck in traffic. She said she won't be back till later tonight. I took her hand (in a friendly gesture!) and started walking down the street. "I believe we never got to finish our walk."

She blushed but didn't let go. "Ok. Where are we gonna to go?"

"I don't know. Just walk!" She laughed.

"So I hear Calypso likes you a little." She said while biting her bottom lip.

"Really?" I decided to test things out. I used to really like Calypso. She was a lot different from other girls. She wasn't slutty and she had good morals in life. She was also very pretty but believe me she has nothing on Annabeth.

Annabeth looked down. "Yeah you guys would be cute together."

"Nah I only see her as a friend." When I said this Annabeth smiled and looked….relieved?

Annabeth squeezed my hand and led me down the road. I noticed how our hands connected so perfectly like they were meant to be together. I felt amazing around Annabeth and while staring at her while she didn't notice I realized I liked her a little more then I planned. I poked her side and took off running.

"Oh you are sooooo dead seaweed brain!" She took off after me and jabbed my stomach. I pulled her on a bench near the path we were walking. She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Do you ever feel like nothing else matters in life but family and love-"

I cut her off, "and Football."

She laughed. "You are such an idiot!"

"Believe me I know. What's the matter?" I asked her concerned.

"I just-I just feel like my mom doesn't care about me. She is always gone and never there for me. But you have always been there Percy. Thank you."

I was a bit shocked but then I smiled. "You're welcome. And how could someone not care about you?"

She smiled and blushed. That's sweet." She planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I smiled while taking her hand. "Come on. Let's head back."

We stayed in her house watching TV while she leaned her head on my shoulders. She got a blanket from her room and draped it around us as she popped in the movie Friday Night Lights. I really wanted to see it being the obsessed football player I was. It was about a team in Texas called the Permian Panthers who eventually went on to the championship and lost. Annabeth fell asleep in the middle of it. When the movie finally ended I carried her bridal style to her room. I laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night Wise Girl." I said.

**Okay so sorry it was short but like I said….I need ideas! Please review I want feedback! Tell me your ideas! I will put them in the story. And also I can officially say you can expect updates from me now! **

**I need reviews! They keep me going. And I need your ideas! Thank you hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
